Tonteo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Rose Weasley está probando en la Torre de Astronomía. Scorpius Malfoy la sigue, aunque no le convence que ella se ponga a hacer esas cosas... - Reto Friendzone, foro EEQCR - Cap. 2: Reto Rated M de EEQCR, Scorpius está decidido a atraer a Rose a su propio camino. Lime - Gui
1. Tonteo

**Gui**: Como para no seguir con mi tradición de adicta a los retos (ya que estamos, quería presentaros mi nuevo premio: **gané el Scorse Award en la categoría Adicto a los Retos** (es decir que tuve el primer y único lugar premiado) del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Podéis ir a verlo aquí: (h, t, t, p, :, barra barra, www, punto, fanfiction, punto, net, barra, topic, barra 118222/100721692/1/Scorse-Awards-Trofeos), y no es por hacer publicidad).

En ese mismo foro, entonces, me he apuntado al **reto Friendzone**, en el que veremos sufrir a cualquier buena Scorse porque uno de los dos personajes no está por la labor de ser pareja del otro, ¡qué calamidad! Tenía impuestos un **objeto, alhajero musical con bailarina** (si no sabes lo que es, lee el fic), y un **lugar, Torre de Astronomía**.

**Disclaimer**: Todo aquí es de Rowling, salvo mi puesto como ganadora de adicta a los retos, salvo el objeto que me ha tocado, salvo la historia que me voy a inventar yo, y no son de Rowling ni FanFiction ni el ordenador en el que escribo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonteo<strong>

Por ahí sale Rose Weasley, zapatos rotos en los pies (en su inicio eran esos tan feos que te hacen pies de pato que comercializó All Star y que se llaman Converse, lo que pasa es que los de Rose no eran de la marca original, sino unos de imitación de los chinos, marca Javer, que había conseguido por 16 libras) en los que aún se apreciaba el color rosa fucsia y que le ha estado escondiendo a su madre desde hace por lo menos año y medio, porque le gustaba el look que le daban y rotos eran aún más guays. Los vaqueros que lleva están en buen estado porque se los envió su tía Audrey hace poco (Audrey siempre le pasaba los vaqueros que ya no usaba, tenían la misma talla, y dejaba de usarlos cuando para Rose estaban casi nuevos). La camiseta deja mucho que desear, está comida por las polillas, pero está parcialmente tapada por la túnica de Hogwarts, abierta pero descolocada, en la que nadie ve la insignia de Gryffindor pero sí la adivina, porque Rose Weasley no puede estar en ningún tipo de ecuación con otra solución que no sea Gryffindor.

Rose Weasley, mascadora de chicle a diario, incluso en clase de Historia de la Magia y hay que tener huevos, con todo el perdón que merece semejante expresión, pero lo dicen sus amigas, no el pobre narrador que no tendría que usar palabras malsonantes si no las usase su protagonista, canta fatal, pero le da igual lo que los demás piensen porque canta a todas horas y en cualquier momento, salvo en clase de Pociones porque la profesora Pink da miedo, y en clase de Encantamientos porque Legendre está buenísimo y ella está ocupada con otras partes de su cuerpo, lejanas a las cuerdas vocales.

Aunque tiene un pasado de besos en fiestas (el primero se lo dio a un chico de cuarto cuando ella estaba en segundo. No recuerda su nombre pero él le tocó las inexistentes tetas y se chafó y se fue), y muchos besos, porque para olvidar el primero hay que meterse muchos más en la cabeza (ahora puede intentar confundirlo con la vez en la que Greg Urquart le metió mano sin saber lo que hacía y mejor no os cuento el final, y con la vez en la que un niño de un curso menos le dijo que besaba peor que el calamar gigante), a Rose ya no le interesan tanto los chicos. Salir con Jerry Dale fue gratificante, porque era un tío listo, un Slytherin sin escrúpulos a la hora en la que toca pero cuya conversación estaba siempre bien llevada (sólo tocaba los temas que sabía que a Rose le interesaban y comprendía). Y cuando se acostó con Harry Frobisher (no era la primera vez, la primera vez fue con Jerry) llegó a experimentar eso de la pasión con todas las letras, esa pasión en la que el cerebro también está disfrutando de lo lindo. Pero los chicos le aburren.

Rose ahora mismo está saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres, lugar en el que se ha escondido para que no la vea el Conserje, aunque ella cree que es un armario de escobas. Y se dirige hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Tiene una cita. Con una chica.

En realidad se le ha insinuado ella (la chica). En una fiesta. Y de día. Mirándola con ojitos y rozándola todo el rato. La chica, que está en quinto y debería concentrarse en sus TIMOS, porque Rose ya los tiene y puede perder el tiempo, le ha dicho: me encanta la Torre de Astronomía los lunes a las diez de la noche. Rose ha decidido aceptar la propuesta, porque en realidad quiere probar. Nunca ha besado a una chica. ¿Será igual de extraño que la primera vez que besó a un chico?

Cuando llega a la Torre de Astronomía no hay nadie. Espera quince minutos mirando las estrellas, porque aunque sea una rebelde, las estrellas la calman, pero tampoco aparece en ese tiempo. Ha llegado antes y ya es tarde. No se puede creer que esa chica sea una calienta... en fin, hasta con las mujeres. Porque Rose no piensa perseguirla. Si quiere probar a liarse con una chica, puede hacerlo en cualquier momento. Así que se levanta y se va. Y en el pasillo que la lleva a las escaleras, para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, se encuentra con la chica. Ella la mira con cara insinuante.

-¿Estabas por aquí? -Rose no piensa ceder.

-Paseaba, pero encuentro que vacía, la Torre de Astronomía no tiene interés.

-Podemos ir a jugar.

-O podemos jugar aquí -dice Rose, acercándose a la chica. La besa un segundo y ella se aparta. Rose la mira de lado, como evaluándola, y la chica le devuelve el beso, un poco mejor. Pero luego se corta. Además, antes de que nadie diga nada se oyen unos pasos. La chica sale corriendo y Rose decide esconderse detrás de un tapiz, pero las voces van por otro camino.

Decide seguirlas, porque sí, y acaba descubriendo que es el final de una ronda de prefectos y que uno de ellos es el de Gryffindor porque se despide del otro delante de las escaleras que están estipuladas para engañar a los de otras casas haciéndoles creer que se va por ahí a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando no es cierto. Rose, poco interesada en seguir el camino de su prefecto, se vuelve por donde ha venido mientras los pasos del otro o de la otra se alejan en la otra dirección, pensando que está cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy termina su ronda de prefecto a la hora de siempre, en el lugar de siempre, mirando como Dick Redwine sube por las falsas escaleras. No es que le mienta a Dick, es que el pobre no tiene por qué saber que Scorpius sabe perfectamente cómo se llega a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y qué aspecto tiene.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy va bien vestido y su inteligencia se ve a la legua, en la insignia azul que lleva al pecho en su túnica de Hogwarts, Ravenclaw con honor y para siempre. Es un silbador profesional y eso se dispone a hacer mientras se dirige hacia su Torre cuando oye tras él los pasos despreocupados de alguna chiquilla desobediente. Así que, como sus habilidades de gato atigrado se lo permiten, la sigue sin hacer ningún sonido. Cuando la alcanza reconoce a Rose Weasley, más por los zapatos destrozados que por otra cosa, porque cualquier Weasley tendría el pelo rojo alborotado a las once de la noche por los pasillos desiertos (eso si decidimos creer que va sola a alborotarse el cabello a esas horas y por ahí, porque si se lo han alborotado otras manos, alguien más debe de haber, y cerca) de Hogwarts.

Podría decirse que a Scorpius, Rose le hace tilín. Nadie sabe si es por lo zurrapastroso de su atiendo o porque no es tan fea, o solo porque ella ignora de tal forma su existencia (no a posta, qué va, es que simplemente los Ravenclaw no le interesan desde que uno le hizo no sé qué en una fiesta, y eso, a parte de Scorpius, son, solo en su curso, cuatro chicos) que Scorpius se siente poco querido y quiere remediarlo. Scorpius lo explica así: es sólo que ella es un poco más perfecta. Explicación poco convincente para cualquiera que quiera detalles jugosos sobre los sueños eróticos de Scorpius Malfoy (que, para desgracia de nuestras lectoras y de todos los personajes de esta historia, Scorpius no tiene. No porque no quiera, la verdad es que no le importaría nada, pero simplemente no recuerda nunca sus sueños. Bueno, a veces. Pero nunca los sueños eróticos. Quizás es que se masturba lo suficientemente a menudo como para no estar inconscientemente necesitado. Quizás es sólo que duerme muy bien).

Scorpius, analizando el paseo de Rose, ha decidido que se dirige hacia la Torre de Astronomía, elección del todo apropiada. Pero no quiere seguirla si es que las manos que se supone que tienen que alborotarle el pelo esta noche aún no lo han hecho y la esperan ahí arriba. Así que la para antes.

-Rose Weasley, qué placer verte esta noche. Qué pena que esté terminantemente prohibido y tenga que castigarte.

-Hola Malfoy. No te molestes, ya vuelvo a casa.

-¿No vas hacia la Torre...?

-Sí, pero de todas formas, la que me quería esperar ahí ha salido huyendo. Sólo pretendía ver las estrellas.

-Qué romántico. Espera, ¿la? ¿Cuándo has cambiado de acera? -Y realmente le parece una información alarmante. Que Rose Weasley decida ser lesbiana no entra en sus planes.

-Desde que los chicos no me prestan la atención que necesito.

-Oh, eso sólo hay que pedirlo -le insinúa él, acercándose más-. ¿Conoces la historia del alhajero musical de Rowena?

-¿Alhajero?

-Sí, una de esas cajitas de música con una bailarina dentro que hacen música. Es un objeto muggle, o eso creen ellos. De hecho, ellos creen que todo su mundo es muggle. Ni siquiera saben lo que es ser muggle porque ignoran la magia. Deberías saber lo que es, ¿no tienes familia muggle?

-Sí, y sé lo que es, nunca había oído la palabra alhajero.

-Pues bien, Rowena es la inventora de ese alhajero. Se lo regaló a su hija Helena, y no te lo escondo, es la Dama Gris. En principio sólo había una bailarina dentro encantada para bailar al son de la música que tocaba una pequeña orquesta encerrada en la caja. En la Edad Media eran un poco truculentos. Obligar así a músicos a tocar encerrados en una caja en miniatura... Pero además, como Rowena es Rowena, había escondido en él una imagen, un retrato de Helena hecho por uno de los mejores pintores de la época. En él se veía tan bella que cuando lo viese, Helena no se sentiría insegura. Pero por razones trágicas de la historia y alguna que otra despreocupación de Helena, jamás vio el retrato y jamás se consideró tan bella como era realmente.

-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

Digamos que Scorpius Malfoy no se ha inventado toda la historia. Lo de que Rowena le regaló a Helena un retrato para que se viese tan guapa como era es verdad. Todo lo demás se lo ha inventado. Y claramente, lo ha hecho para ligar con Rose. Pero Rose Weasley tiene el defecto de ser muy directa. Demasiado. Podría haber jugado con él un ratito.

-No, sólo estoy diciendo que deberías darles una oportunidad a los chicos adecuados, en vez de echarte a perder con chicos idiotas que no te aprecian.

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que me gustas Rose -dice, muy seguro de sí mismo por fuera, pensando que si era tan directo como ella quizás se amedrenta y se deja ligar como la gente normal.

-Vaya, lo siento, tú a mí no.

E intentando obviar el dolor de ese hecho, Scorpius sigue hablando.

-Porque le gustas a mucha gente. A mí, tus zapatos me parecen encantadores. Pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que vas a ir por el mal camino. La homosexualidad femenina priva a los hombres de muchas mujeres que valían la pena.

-La heterosexualidad priva a las mujeres de las mujeres que valen la pena.

-Ahí le has dado. Acepto mi derrota.

Y se le acerca para besarla. Justo cuando cierra los ojos, Rose gira la cara. La mejilla de Rose no está mal pero él quisiera más.

-Qué pena que sea tan tarde y haya que volver a la Sala Común -comenta Rose, ignorando ese beso-. Gracias por no castigarme.

Scorpius no sabe si odiarla porque todo parece indicar que ha aceptado el ligoteo para librarse de un castigo que de todas formas él no le iba a poner. Por otro lado, quizás está jugando a tira y afloja con él. Quizás le está probando. Y no puede con la expectación, quiere que llegue ya mañana para probar otro sistema.

* * *

><p>Y... esto es todo amigos. A mi me encanta. Y tengo sueño, buenas noches!<p>

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Esto no ha ocurrido

**Gui**: Subo esto como un segundo capítulo porque son los mismos personajes, y es una secuela pero pertenece a _OTRO reto de El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas: Rated M_. Había que elegir un elemento de dos listas y me ha tocado: Armario de escobas, a las 19:27. Así que ahí va. Agradezco oficialmente los reviews del anterior cap.

**Advertencia**: contiene Lemmon o en realidad Lime, el reto va de eso.

Perdonadme por la posible torpeza, es el primero que escribo algo explícitamente (repito, "algo")

**Disclaimer**: Todo esto es de Rowling, los armarios de escobas nos han dado escenarios perfectos para este tipo de escenas que no aparecen en HP.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonteo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esto no ha ocurrido<strong>

Scorpius estaba decidido a que a Rose se le pase lo de probar a ser lesbiana. Después de aquél (placentero) beso en la mejilla decidió atacar por otros flancos. Es decir: acercarse, tantear el terreno. Le fascinaba su boca mascando chicle y ese pelo alborotado y las pecas por todo el cuerpo (maldito fuera el invierno que hacía que las chicas se cubriesen). Cuanto más la miraba más le gustaba y no podía esperar a estar a solas.

En algún momento se le ocurrió lo de las proposiciones indecentes. Ya estaba claro que le gustaba, ninguna declaración le ayudaría ahora. Tenía que ser indecente. Rose sabía de qué le hablaba, tenía que conseguir que le apeteciese. Por eso cuando estuvieron todos haciendo ese picnic en la linde del Bosque Prohibido se quedó con ella más tiempo. Primero se fue Alice, con Sucy y Mary, seguidas de cerca por Albus. Mark se fue a estudiar tras una mirada de Scorpius y Rose seguía hablando con él cuando se dieron cuenta de que Jackie ya no estaba.

Entonces atacó. Se acercaba a Rose con insinuación. ¿Y si te besara? Inténtalo. Veinte veces se acercó y cada vez, Rose ponía la mejilla. Era imposible. Adivinaba cuando cambiaba de dirección incluso si cambiaba dos veces. Y se reía. Esperaba al último momento, y cuando Scorpius sentía el triunfo llenarle el cuerpo, ella, rauda y veloz, miraba hacia otro lado, casualmente. La besó en las mejillas, en cada rincón de las mejillas, y en el párpado izquierdo, en la aleta de la nariz, en la oreja, hasta en la barbilla. Lo más cerca que estuvo fue encima del labio superior.

Su risa repiqueteaba en sus oídos. Cómo la odiaba y qué ganas tenía de besarla. Lo dejó un rato, hablaron, lo volvió a intentar. No decían nada. Se tumbaban a hacer la siesta. De vez en cuando, Scorpius miraba alrededor, por si aparecía alguien. Y lo volvía a intentar. ¿Qué sentía Rose? ¿Le apetecía? Y en una de esas llegó a sus labios, de forma tan inesperada que apartó la cara de nuevo, como si ese beso hubiese sido en la mejilla. Cuando se dio cuenta se quedó mirándola perplejo. Ella le miraba tumbada en la hierba, con esos ojos. Y lo volvió a intentar.

* * *

><p>Rose y sus converses zurrapastrosas caminaban por el pasillo vacío. No podía creerse que al final Scorpius Malfoy consiguiese su ansiado beso. Ella no quería. El problema había sido que habían estado hablando de Astronomía hasta horas imposibles y Rose tenía sueño y Scorpius se estaba esforzando tanto por gustarle que le había parecido tierno, y estaban cerca y él... ella no había tenido la capacidad de reacción de la última vez y en lugar de darle su mejilla a besar le había dejado los labios. Y Merlín, le apetecía. Hacía tiempo que no besaba a alguien, por haberse dedicado a buscar mujeres. Se besaron cada vez más apasionadamente. Pero Rose se contuvo a tiempo.<p>

—Esto no ha ocurrido.

No vio la sonrisa de Scorpius. Se habría alarmado de hacerlo. Ese chico era peligroso. Cualquiera lo diría, con esas notas, y estando en Ravenclaw, los había engañado a todos. ¿Qué hacía que no estaba en Slytherin? Ahuyentó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Scorpius Malfoy no era interesante. O quizás un poco, pero nada para comerse el coco. Si empezaba a pensar en él se haría un lío y si se hacía un lío podía acabar gustándole. Ya lo sabía. No necesitaba comprobarlo. Así que decidió olvidar el asunto. Nadie los había visto. Había sido una bonita tarde. Un "lío de verano". Se habían chocado y se llevaban un buen recuerdo efímero.

* * *

><p>Scorpius miró su reloj. Las siete. Nada más que hacer. Así que siguió a Mary Clear en pos de Rose. Mary iba a ver a sus amigas de Gryffindor después de Runas y Scorpius tenía la intención de interceptar a cierta pelirroja. Había vuelto a soñar con ella. Después de los besos en la hierba del Bosque Prohibido no había podido parar de pensar en ella. ¿Y si…? Le había dejado claro que no quería seguir con eso. Por eso mismo, porque las palabras de su padre le resonaban en sus oídos, siempre lo contrario de lo que pide, con Astoria he acabado aprendiendo que desea secretamente lo que te prohíbe y que no quiere lo que te concede. Es un mareo pero es así. Porque había dicho que no,, entonces, tenía que conseguirlo.<p>

Las chicas de Gryffindor estaban sentadas en un poyete del patio interno. Scorpius esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de acercarse.

—¡Ah, Rose! ¿Sabes dónde está Albus?

Rose alzó la mirada. Cuando lo vio no dio ningún signo de haberse acordado de nada de lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos. Se levantó y fue hacia él.

—No sé, quizás con Alice, no sé si me explico… —dijo. Pícara. Y añadió—: mejor no los molestes que tienen hora libre. Pero si quieres quedarte con nosotras, a Sucy le hará ilusión.

—¿Sucy?

—¿No te has fijado?

Si Rose insinuaba que él le gustaba a Sucy, estaba equivocada. Quizás lo sabía y quizás no. Quizás lo que no sabía era que entre Sucy y él había cosas que ninguno de los dos había querido aclarar nunca. Una confesión, un te contestaré que nunca tuvo lugar, una conversación que acabó mal y cordialidad cuando se veían. Y él había conseguido compincharse con Mary Clear que se llevó a Sucy y a las demás. Cuando Rose se dio la vuelta, Scorpius le susurró al oído:

—Anda, ven conmigo un momento, ahora las alcanzas.

También le mordió la oreja. Rose reaccionó de forma extraña. Una enorme sonrisa se pintó en sus labios y echó a correr. Scorpius se indignó.

—No se corre por los pasillos.

—¿Ah, no?

Y siguió. Scorpius no pudo resistirse a seguirla.

* * *

><p>Rose echó a correr. Scorpius le divertía. Había conseguido quedarse con ella de nuevo a solas. Algo le decía que quería más. Y bueno, ¿por qué no se divertía un rato? No pensaba decir que sí, no quería aceptar. Tampoco diría que no. Y la mejor manera de no contestar era hacer que él la persiguiera. Que la alcanzase. Que de las ganas, en vez de preguntar, en vez de pedir un beso, la besase sin más, sin rodeos, sin aclarar las cosas. Nadie podría decir que ella decidió aceptar. Quería ver cuál era el empeño de Scorpius.<p>

Se paraba cada cierto tiempo a ver si él la seguía. O para que no la perdiese. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Siempre se le habían dado bien las carreras rápidas y cortas y al cabo de un rato se hartó de correr. Estaba cansada, pero se reía. Y cuando Scorpius la alcanzó no dejó de reírse, a golpes, jadeando. Y siguió riendo en su beso. Scorpius intentó insultarla de forma cariñosa. Rose se dejó besar. Sus labios pedían, frescos. Al principio como un roce casual. Como ese pequeño beso en los labios que Scorpius había dejado pasar, sin darse cuenta. En un momento dado empezó a ser más interesante. Hasta quiso cerrar los ojos.

De repente se dio cuenta de que contestaba con bastante pasión. Se separó y buscó algo, algo fuerte, un buen argumento al que aferrarse, para irse sin decir que no, por haberse quedado sin decir que sí.

—Scorpius... —Pero el chico no parecía muy por la labor de escucharla. Quizás estaba interpretando eso como un ligero gemido de placer, un susurro—… Scorp, a las siete y media tengo clase de pociones. —Scorpius miró el reloj.

—Tenemos siete minutos.

Así que empujó una puerta, al lado y entraron en un destartalado armario de escobas, lleno de utensilios inútiles. Rose se habría mofado de no estar deseando seguir. Su excusa no había funcionado, entrar allí le había dado ganas de más y siguieron basándose, todo calor, labios, saliva y su lengua entre los dientes y el labio superior y Rose se moriría allí mismo, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al beso, calor, ganas de algo más, bragas húmedas... La clase de Pociones se fue al garete y todo sentido común (Filch abrirá esta puerta en el peor momento, mi plan es no caer en las redes de Scorpius) que pudiese quedarle se esfumó cuando notó su mano apartando sus bragas. ¿Cuándo se había quedado sin pantalón? En sus piernas ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>Scorpius no pensaba. Notaba los labios de Rose contra los suyos, la erección bajo el pantalón que no tardó en desabrochar y oía los susurros, los suspiros. Todo era negro y rojo y había pecas en la piel de su cuello y él tanteaba ahí abajo, entre pliegues húmedos. A Rose parecía costarle respirar, abría la boca sin decir nada, y él se sentía poderoso. Le sudaba el cuerpo entero. Notó el peso de Rose en sus hombros, el agarre de sus piernas en torno a su cintura y sobretodo notó el calor, ese calor espeluznante, atractivo, de fusión. Deliciosa prisión, que le hacía olvidar dónde estaba, quién era, la fuerza que tenía que hacer para aguantarlos a los dos, en equilibrio, contra la pared, y las piernas de Rose, intentando aguantar en el aire, descolocada por la pasión, quizás la violencia de las estocadas, volviendo a subir por su cintura, entre tanta tela, la túnica, la camisa, el pelo, las manos de Rose, crispadas contra sus hombros, los dedos que se le clavaban y los suspiros. Sólo susurros, murmullos, silencio y respiración jadeante. No aguantaría más.<p>

Empezó a gemir más fuerte, a quejarse. Pero el silencio era necesario. A Scorpius le dolió en el alma acallar el gemido con un beso, cuando Rose llegó al orgasmo y casi grita su nombre, pero se lo tragó entero. Le dolía todo el cuerpo del esfuerzo. Rose se resbaló por el muro cuando él empezó a soltarla, cosa que le dio muchas ideas nuevas. La clase de pociones había desaparecido de su mente. Pero Rose, aun mordiéndose el labio (por Merlín, es que la excitación volvía), respirando agitadamente, temblando, susurró a trompicones:

—... clase...

* * *

><p>Le costó reponerse. Nunca había hecho algo así, rápido, sin sentido, fuera de todo, lejos de todo. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía. Notaba su corazón bombeando sangre, sus manos temblaban del esfuerzo, sus sienes golpeaban, no sabía nada, no podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas. Había disfrutado. Estaba saciada. El silencio volvía a reinar y Rose intentaba respirar con calma. Se sentía hinchada, sensible. Si se movía quizás volvía a sentir la excitación, quizás se quedaba allí con Scorpius, pero no le quedaba tiempo si quería convencerse a si misma de que eso no había ocurrido. No podía perturbar su rutina por culpa de Scorpius. Su mente volvía a funcionar más rápido, al parecer, que la de Scorpius. Le dio tiempo a ver el pantalón, a cogerlo, a empezar a ponérselo, antes de que Scorpius se diera cuenta. Cuando la vio pareció querer decir algo. Pero se calló. Cuando Rose acabó de vestirse Scorpius se adecentó. No se había quitado, propiamente dicho, ninguna prenda.<p>

Rose salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras después de rechazar un beso de Scorpius:

—Esto... no ha pasado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Reviews?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
